The Ideal Christmas Eve
by Moonshine Orchids
Summary: [Post-MFB Timeline] It was the first Christmas Eve dinner Dashan and Ninel have hosted in 4 years. They have their own thoughts and feelings of what they have gone through during the last 5 years as married couple. This Christmas Eve was special of course since it was their biggest dinner with an even bigger surprise. Rated K to safe. Pairing: DashanXOC


Ninel looked up the 9 foot fir tree that was right on that corner of the living room. She would never thought that her husband would have found the perfect sized tree that would fit their living room. The family's tree was decorated with pastel aqua and rose gold christmas ornaments that she personally bought here in Shanghai. It was a strange combination, but she thought it looked nice even without the star. Even their 4 year old daughter thought that the tree looked so pretty with the aqua and rose gold ornaments. Her husband was a bit hesitant about how Ninel imagined the tree with those pastel aqua and rose gold ornaments at first. It took a little convincing and testing it out to see if he was right about it.

The 29 year old Eurasian woman didn't think that it would work so much in her favor initially. It was until she attempted to decorate the tree on her own with those rose gold and pastel aqua ornaments. There were some struggles that came with decorating a Christmas tree and it was always because it didn't seem right or it wasn't envisioned the way she wanted to be. That was until Ruo Mei, their 4 year old helped her with trying to decorate the tree with her after her 12 failed attempts. Even her husband joined in decorating their tree together. 13 was a lucky number in China actually and she didn't think that she would be lucky at the 13th attempt.

Tonight was Christmas Eve and the mother of 1 looked around to see how everything looked for tonight. It the 2nd time in 4 years since she and her family was going to hosting the dinner. The last time she hosted the Christmas Eve dinner was 2 months after she had given birth to Ruo Mei. Christmas day was more casual as the family gathers around and have a nice dinner at a restaurant. That has been always the thing since Christmas Eve tends to be much more important than Christmas day. But it was usually Christmas morning when everyone wakes up and opens their gifts.

"We did such an amazing job decorating that tree," said a familiar voice.

Her amber colored eyes shifted towards her right and looked over at the tall man that was standing right next to her. A small smile formed on the 29 year old's before moving over towards him and stood right next to him.

Ninel replied, "I know Dashan, but you and Ruo Mei deserve most of the credit to be honest,"

Dashan didn't think that his wife would give him and their 4 year old more credit for decorating the Christmas tree. He acknowledged the fact that Ninel worked hard with coming up with the color scheme for this year's tree and bought the ornaments for the tree. But the 30 year old Chinese man did also went Christmas tree shopping Chao Xin, Chi Yun, Aguma and Bao to find the perfect 9 foot tree for the house. Dashan was surprised to see them in Shanghai, but they along with Mei-Mei wanted to celebrate Christmas together this year in Shanghai.

It has been 5 years since he decided to move to Shanghai with Ninel and it was shortly after they've gotten married. He still trained at the Beylin Temple though he does it in 3 2-month periods since it was easier for him to be with his family in Shanghai. During the other 6 months, he's the founder and head instructor of the Beylin School of Beyblade. Dashan taught the Beylin Temple style of Beyblade to bladers who aren't able to go the famous Beylin Temple. He talked to the head monk about his intentions to teach bladders the Beylin Temple-style of Beyblade outside the temple grounds.

Dashan was lucky that he was able to do so before moving to Shanghai. As much as he loved being at the Beylin Temple, the 30 year old needed to adjust to the changes that were going to happen Ninel was currently living in Shanghai and worked choreographer for other Asian groups and also a solo music artist. Dashan knew that the Beylin Temple life wasn't for Ninel since she had been focused on their relationship and her job as a professional music artist and dancer. She allowed him to keep on training at the Temple even after they got married and moved to Shanghai

But everything was going change once their second child was born. It has been about a week since Ninel told him and Ruo Mei about the pregnancy. He was ecstatic to know that they were going to have another child and that Ruo Mei was going to have a younger sibling. Dashan never had that kind of experience before since he was an only child compared to Ninel, who has an older step-sister and a younger half-brother. Their 4 year old for the most part was excited about having a younger sibling in the house. But they don't know if she wanted a baby brother or a baby sister.

Ninel sighed before looking over at her husband once more. There was something on her mind that she couldn't stop thinking about for the last couple of days. Dashan saw right away the troubled expression that was on his wife's face. He didn't know what to say until another person walked

over towards them.

It was Mrs. Bychkov and she looked at the lovely couple for a moment until her light blue eyes shifted towards where her daughter stood.

"Ninel, can you help me in the kitchen please?" asked Ninel's mother.

Ninel replied, "Sure thing mother."

The 29 year old woman walked with her mother immediately to see what was going on in the kitchen. She wasn't sure what happened, but Ninel knew that something must have happened in the kitchen. Dashan sighed before his eyes focused on the two young children that were playing tag in the foyer. His bright green eyes focused on the young girl, who was no older than 4 years old.

Her light green eyes shined with confidence as she tried to catch up with her cousin. Dashan smiled and saw that she had the same confidence he had when he was on the dish a blader. He could also see how bold she acted as she tried to chase down her older cousin wearing the beautiful metallic rose colored dress and matching metallic rose Mary Janes she had on her feet. The 30 year old father of one couldn't deny that Ruo Mei has her mother's bold-like personality along with fiery reddish-brown hair.

"Tag you it Santino," said the 4 year old.

The five year old known as Santino said, "I'm going to get you Ruo Mei."

"Catch me if you can," replied Ruo Mei.

Ruo Mei smiled before running off while her older cousin Santino followed her. Christmas Eve has always been a lively time of year for the family since it was one those times that everyone got to be united by their friends and family. Dashan was glad that his friends was able to take their time to travel all the way to Shanghai to celebrate Christmas together. It was also nice to see Julian as well even though he and the former Italian blader are brother-in-laws. Hosting this dinner alongside with his wife was a strenous task, but everything seems to go well.

"Dashan, we're going to have dinner now so get Ruo Mei and Santino to come over here," said Ninel.

It was now time for dinner. Luckily Ruo Mei and Santino were running and Dashan touched his daugher's left shoulder. The four year old looked over at her father with her light green eyes all of the suddden.

Ruo Mei asked, "Is it time to eat daddy?"

"Yes I was going to get you and Santino because your mom said it was time for dinner," said Dashan.

She replied, "That also means that everyone is going to know our little secret."

Dashan nodded because Ninel was going to tell them the them that they were going have another baby. Ruo Mei had been really anxious about in a good way because the four year old was excited that she was going to be an older even wondered if she was going to have another sister or even brother despite being told that Ninel doesn't what it was going to be. He couldn't blame their 4 year old daughter because it was the first time that she was going to have another sibling in the house.

He held onto Ruo Mei's hand and followed her and Santino to the dining room where they were going to have dinner. Multiple cherry wood chairs were set across from one another. The cherry wood table was covered in a bright emerald green color tablecloth and a plastic tableclothe protector on top of that. Even the table was decorated with Christmas-like decorations. Dashan took his seat at one of the heads of the table, while Ninel sat on the other head of the table. Ruo Mei took the seat to the left side of her mother. It was the first time that they decided to sit in the head of the table since Ninel's parents sat at the head of the table during the first Christmas Eve dinner in Shanghai four years ago.

"So you decided to sit at the head of table Ninel?" asked her mother.

Ninel said, "Yes because Dashan and I decided it together and Ruo Mei wanted to sit right next to me during the dinner."

"You and Dashan always seem to know how to do it with these preparations and I am surprised that you didn't want to have red wine with your food," noted Tamara.

Her daughter replied, "Smart as ever mother and I wasn't to reveal the surprise that Dashan, Ruo Mei, and I had until the end of the dinner."

A smile appeared on Ninel's face omce she said surprise. Mrs. Bychkov knew that she her daughter was pregnant because she noticed how different this year's Christmas menu was from the one from 4 years ago. Plus that glass of sparkling water stood out from the glasses of red and white wine that was in everyone's glass. Ninel immediately stood up before looking at everyone at the table. Ruo Mei and Dashan followed as well since they were also in it together.

"I am here to tell you that I am pregnant and Dashan are expecting our second child this upcoming June," said Ninel.

Ruo Mei ran to her mother and Ninel carried her four year old daughter in her arms while everyone else cheered for them. It was indeed a beautiful surprise and the timing was lovely. She wasn't expecting to tell everyone about at the dining table. But her mother always have been a smart woman and notices those small details in an instant. Dashan wasn't surprised either by his mother-in-law's detail knowledge of knowing such small details. It was never easy to keep sure that the secret lasts because she's a mother too. But his teammates were just as happy as well to know that he was going

"So maybe this next kid is going to be a mini Dashan because Ruo Mei is definitely a mini Ninel," said Chao Xin.

Dashan replied, "Maybe because I can't deny that Ruo Mei is just like her mother."

"I heard that Dashan," said Ninel from across the table.

Make that two people because Ninel may be just like her mother was as well. He could definitely see that in the two women and their own daughter. Dashan should've expected it because he did marry a Bychkov woman in the first place. This Christmas Eve dinner was lively as ever with everyone here. It was a great time to see everyone having fun together and eating the delicious food that some of the women and the men cooked for tonight. Dashan wasn't suprised that this dinner was a success. They were going to join in for Christmas morning when they will open their gifts from Santa and then for the Christmas dinner. It was how the Christmas is done for the Wang-Bychkov family for the last 4 years despite how different each has been. It was likely next year they are going to be have it here or in Italy to visit Julian's family there as well.

" _This is an ideal Christmas Eve dinner,"_ said Dashan.

* * *

 **Well this ends this one-shot. It's the first time that** **I have decided to do a Post-MFB one-shot in a while. Like usual I ended up changing some things especially when it comes to Dashan's and Ninel's kids and Julian and Claudia's kids with their names. So I can say that it is Ruo Mei's and Santino's debut one-shot shot. I hope you enjoy this Christmas based one-shot. Read and review like usual.**


End file.
